


The Wardrobe Room: My Journey with Rebecca

by hhertzof



Series: My Journey with The Doctor [2]
Category: American Girls: Kit - Various Authors, American Girls: Maryellen - Various Authors, American Girls: Rebecca - Various Authors, Doctor Who
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Crossover, Gen, I don't know how they're going to convince her to leave., Letting Rebecca into the wardrobe room is probably a mistake, TARDIS Wardrobe Room, Time Travel is canonically possible in the American Girls books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our intrepid heroines get dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wardrobe Room: My Journey with Rebecca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DWEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/gifts).



The three girls emerged from the bath 15 minutes later, wrapped in thick robes, and started rummaging through the racks.

Rebecca was in heaven. She ran from rack to rack running her fingers over the fabrics - silk and wool and the finest cottons and some fabrics that were softer or stretchier than anything she'd ever seen. Imagine having all these outfits to choose from, all these people to be. Max and Lily would love rummaging in here for costumes for their films.

Unable to decide, she looked at her new friends to see what they had chosen.

Kit was just happy to be out of her hated hand-me-downs. It didn't take her long to pick out a good sturdy shirt and a pair of overalls, and she was the first one dressed. While she waited for the other two, she played catch with a baseball she found in the corner.

Maryellen stared wistfully at a few dresses with wide skirts before choosing blue denim pants, like the ones Max had worn in his last movie about miners in California. Rummaging through the shirts, she suddenly gave a yelp and snatched one out of the pile. It had a picture of a woman in a very skimpy costume with "Wonder Woman" written in yellow letters underneath.

Neither outfit was what Beckie's family would have considered appropriate, but pants looked so comfortable and given what she'd been through in the last day, perhaps they would be better suited to whatever happened next than the long skirts she was accustomed to. She considered her options for a moment before selecting a pair of wool slacks and a blouse that looked almost like one she'd see at home or in the movies. And in her mind she started constructing a scenario that she could use to explain the outfit if she had to go home in it.


End file.
